fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 3
Hoofdstuk 3: Griepers Het water van de rivier stroomde razendsnel door de vlakte. Als die beesten daarin vallen hebben ze geen schijn van kans. Khaelen was vroeg wakker geworden en had besloten om rond te gaan kijken bij de verlaten mijn. Misschien zou hij iets vinden dat hem op ideeën bracht? Een 200 tal meter van de ingang vandaan was een rivier. Deze was best wel bijzonder, hij bevond zich iets dieper dan het omliggende landschap, ongeveer een meter dieper. De rivier stroomde hard en de wand was stijl. Een volwassen man zou zelf moeite hebben met daar uit te geraken. ''Khaelen hield niet echt van water. Als kind was hij ooit bijna in een rivier verdronken, een nare herinnering. Terwijl Khaelen naar de rivier keek begon hij een idee te krijgen. Toen Khaelen Alexanders huis binnen liep, keek deze hem verbaasd aan. “Aah hier ben je, ik zocht je. Het ontbijt is klaar, we eten eieren me…” “Kan je een volksvergadering bijeen roepen?” onderbrak Khaelen hem. “Euhm, natuurlijk. Maar waarom?” Khaelen liep langs hem het huis binnen. Alexander keek hem verbaasd aan. “Wacht, waar ga je he-…tot straks dan…” Khaelen vermoedde dat ze hier niet zo vaak vergaderingen hielden, aangezien er geen zaal voor was. In de plaats zaten de oudere bewoners samen met hem in Alexanders keuken rond een grote tafel die daar stond. Enkele mensen keken hem boos aan. Het was heel vroeg en ze hadden waarschijnlijk nog niet ontbeten. Eén iemand droeg nog een pyjama. Dat Alexanders vrouw aan hem een bord met eieren als ontbijt gaf maakte het er ook niet beter op. “Ik heb geen honger, denk ik…,” zei hij. Alexander nam plaats aan het hoofd van de tafel. “Oké, dus gisteren zijn we erachter gekomen wat de oorzaak is van ons graanprobleem. Het zijn geen ratten, maar Griepers.” De aanwezigen keken hem geschokt aan. De burgemeester ging verder: “Ze schuilen overdag in de verlaten steenkoolmijn. Maar wees niet bang, Khaelen heeft een oplossing.” Iedereen draaide zich om naar Khaelen. “Euh, hallo…ik ben Khaelen,” zei hij, “Ik ben hier in opdracht van koning Dura om jullie te helpen.” Hij bleef even stil, maar niemand vroeg hem iets. Khaelen ging verder: “Toen we gisteren in die mijn werden aangevallen door de Griepers ontdekte ik dat ze bang zijn van vuur. Daarnet deed ik onderzoek bij de grot en ik zag een woeste rivier op een 200 tal meter afstand van de mijn. Ik bedacht dat we hen daarin zouden kunnen lokken, ze zullen zeker verdrinken.” Een oude boer met een dikke buik en grijs haar keek hem arrogant aan. “En hoe wil je ze in de rivier laten lopen?” “Wel, ik wil een brand laten uitbreken in de mijn. Dat kan niet moeilijk zijn, het ligt er vol met steenkool. Daarna staan jullie en andere bewoners buiten in twee rijen naast de uitgang van de grot tot aan de rivier. Als jullie met fakkels naar de Griepers zwaaien zullen ze tussen jullie doorlopen naar de rivier. Griepers zijn net zoals ratten niet bepaald slim, ze zullen de rivier in lopen en verdrinken.” Het werd stil in de kamer. Iedereen dacht na over de slaagkans van zijn plan. Een oude boer zei als eerste iets: “Het lijkt me een goed idee, maar hoe wil je een brand in de mijn startten?” “Dat had ik zelf nog niet bedacht, ik hoopte dat iemand hier een idee had.” “Ik heb misschien wel een idee.” Khaelen keek verbaasd op, Alexanders vrouw had hen afgeluisterd en kwam nu de keuken binnen. “u zou misschien met magie vuur kunnen ontbinden in de grot? Of kunt u niet toveren?” Khaelen opende zijn hand, hij hield een klein vlammetje vast. Het kwam vaak voor dat ridders magisch begaafd waren, Khaelen was geen uitzondering. Maar vele gebruikten deze magie niet zo veel, slechts enkele ridders waren heel bedreven in magie. Khaelen kende enkele basis spreuken. Zoals zwakke genezing- en bescherming spreuken, en hij kon ook vuur maken met magie. Hij vond deze spreuken handig op sommige momenten, maar niet echt noodzakelijk. Hij kende zoveel ridders die geen magische gaven hadden en het toch ver hadden geschopt. Khaelen vertrouwde liever op zijn zwaard en andere vechtkunsten. “Ik kan vuur ontbinden, maar ik ben er niet zo goed in. Al vermoed ik dat ik wel een brand kan starten in die mijn,” zei hij. Alexander stond glimlachend recht. “Dat is dan afgesproken, vanavond proberen we het. De vergadering is bij deze gesloten.” Het was zo donker in de mijn dat Khaelen bijna niets zag. Maar als hij nu al vuur maakte, zou hij de Griepers wakker maken. Voorzichtig wandelde hij verder, de gang kwam uit in de open ruimte waar ze de vorige keer waren. ''Als ik die ruimte binnen ga is er een kans dat de Griepers me zien, ik moet van hier vuur ontbinden. Hij richtte zijn aandacht op een houtenpilaar in het midden van de grot, er naast stond een bak vol steenkool. Khaelen concentreerde zich hard, maar het was moeilijker dan hij zich herinnerde. Ik moet mijn magische gaven meer oefenen. Er kwam een klein vlammetje tevoorschijn, deze werd snel groter en na enkele seconden stond heel de pilaar in brand. Hij vuur verspreidde zich over heel de grot, aangewakkerd door de steenkool. Khaelen hoorde het gepiep van wakker geworden Griepers. De beesten renden bang weg uit hun holen. Khaelen keek blij toe, zijn plan werkte. Toen besefte hij dat hij moest rennen voor zijn leven. Hij sprintte naar de uitgang van de grot, achtervolgd door op hol geslagen Griepers. Toen hij buiten was sprong hij direct opzij. De Griepers keken verbaast toe hoe langs twee kanten boze boeren met fakkels naar hen zwaaiden. Ze konden maar één kant op, rechtdoor, naar de rivier. Toen het eerste dier bij de oever aankwam treuzelde hij even, maar toen botste een Grieper tegen hem aan en ze vielen allebei in het water. De rest van de Griepers kwamen hun achterna. Al snel verdronken alle Griepers in het woeste water van de rivier. Je kon nog enkele ratachtige lijfjes zien die spartelend voor hun leven werden meegevoerd door de woeste rivier. “Wel Khaelen, we zijn je dankbaar! Zonder jou zouden we nooit van die beesten zijn afgeraakt,” zei Alexander tegen hem. Khaelen maakte zich klaar om terug te keren naar Capitala. “We hebben allemaal geholpen,” zei Khaelen glimlachend. Alexander haalde een brief te voor schijn. “Deze brief lag vanochtend opeens op mijn bureau, ik weet niet hoe hij er terecht is gekomen, misschien met magie, maar hij is aan jou geadresseerd.” Khaelen nam de brief verbaasd aan. Normaal gezien kan je alleen een boodschap met magie doorsturen naar een andere tovenaar, maar Draio was de machtigste tovenaar van Alran en kon het waarschijnlijk wel. Hij begon te lezen: Beste Khaelen, Als je dit leest heb je je eerste opdracht met succes volbracht. Om geen tijd te verspillen hoef je niet meer terug te keren naar Capitala. Ga rechtstreeks naar Intellecta, daar zal je je volgende opdracht krijgen. Skupno Khaelen keek van de brief naar Alexander. “Het is tijd dat ik vertrek, vaarwel Alexander.” “Dit hoeft geen vaarwel te zijn, als je in de buurt ben mag je altijd is langs komen,” zei Alexander. Khaelen lachte: “Zal ik doen!” en liet zijn paard uit Farmai galopperen. "Veel succes!" riep Alexander hem nog na. ''Mijn eerste opdracht is voltooid! Nu, op naar Intellecta. '' *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal